Nobody Knows
by Attila the Hahn
Summary: Severus Snape was given a much different path to redemption when he went to Dumbledore that fateful night. Harry remained unscathed, but will he make it out of the war alive? SSSB Slash and Harry/Snape adoption.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: A new story idea. It came to me as I was writing  Iridescent and would not leave me alone. **_

**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters within this story, not I. _**

Severus Snape leaned against the wall in his room. It was on the lower level and also reinforced with layers of wards. His stomach was tied in knots as he held the baby to his chest. Surges of accidental magic had destroyed his kitchen, nearly all of his drawing room, and much of the north end of the upper level. The magic was not finished wreaking its havoc, but Severus closed his eyes and held the baby closer to try to provide some form of comfort.

It was not the road to redemption he ever thought he would be on. When he went to Albus Dumbledore with the knowledge of what he had done, he thought his path would lead to spying for the Order. However, when the idea came up that Lily and James would go into hiding separate from Harry, he took on the task of protecting the child. There were many late night arguments about the situation, but it was decided far before Severus had his chance to change anyone's mind.

Peculiarly, it was not Lily's plea but James's that made up Severus's mind.

"_Harry's first birthday is tomorrow," James said, silently passing Severus a crystal snifter of Ogden's finest. He sat beside the dark man, ignoring the glower, and watched Harry play with his blocks. "I know you love Lily."_

_Severus gulped the fiery liquid, grimacing at the burning feeling. Whatever he expected to come out of James's mouth, it was not that. _

_James stared down at his son with sad, troubled eyes. "I hated you because your love for her was so obvious, and you didn't care what anyone else thought. Even myself, who made your life hell at every turn due to your affection. I think Lily was the only one that never noticed." A fond smile spread across the young man's face. "Even now, I don't think she realizes the extent of your feelings." He turned on the sofa and faced his childhood nemesis with anxious eyes. "If I could take it all back, I would. I know I'm not going to make it, and I know you know as well as I that Lily will not either." His breath caught at that very thought and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. At twenty-one, he resembled someone much older, his dark hair already showing signs of grey. Hands trembling at the very thought of his family's extinction, he grasped Severus's. "I would turn back time and let her fall in love with you if it would save her from this fate. She will do what is best for Harry and stick by my side as my wife, as my fellow warrior in combat, but Harry _has_ to be safe. I know it is a difficult task to take on your enemy's son, but you are his only chance."_

_It was not a decision Severus ever wanted to make. Lily, his Lily, the only woman he ever loved and would ever love, was going to sacrifice herself for her son. She was willing to part from her son possibly for the rest of her life, just for the possibility that he would make it. It was inconceivable. On the same hand, James Potter was begging him to take on the responsibility, even for so short a time, of watching over his son. "You realize," Severus said slowly, painfully retracting his hand from James's, "that you would not be in this mess if not for me?" He placed the snifter on the table beside him, well out of reach of the baby. Folding his hands primly, he concentrated on not allowing them to tighten. _

_James blew out a breath and laughed mirthlessly. "Had it not been you, these plans would not be made. Had it been Malfoy or Avery or any other Death Eater, these plans would not have been possible. You were saving your hide, Snape. There's no way you could have kept the Prophecy from Voldemort, and there's no way you could have known who the Prophecy was talking about."_

"_Do not defend me," Severus hissed. It was disgusting how much good the idiots saw in people—good that simply did not exist. "I foolishly took the Mark, knowing full well what I was doing. Do not think me innocent, Potter."_

_Smirking, James shook his head. "Never innocent, Snivelly," he said with an almost fondness. Sobering instantly, he adjusted his glasses. "I trust in your love for Lily. She loves you as a friend, and I apologize for never giving you the chance to find out if your feelings could have been reciprocated."_

_The sincerity in the other man's gaze was disturbing. It was as if he truly regretted his relationship with Lily. "What is wrong with you, Potter?" Severus demanded._

"_I want her to live," James admitted, his eyes going back to Harry. "I would never betray her in any way or I would _Obliviate_ her and make her believe I was the most vile of all living creatures—again. I have regrets, Snape."_

_Severus cursed Merlin every which way, along with Voldemort himself. "Explain the plan again," he demanded._

_Grimly, James laid it out. Sirius would be the only person, besides Albus, who would be trusted implicitly with the entire plan. He would act as Secret Keeper for Severus and Harry, while Peter would act as Secret Keeper for James and Lily. There were worries about Peter and Remus's loyalties, but Peter was the one least likely to be suspected by Voldemort and his followers. Snape's own home in Spinner's End would be warded strongly, as well as reinforced with the Fidelius Charm. The Potters' new home in Godric Hollow would be used for their purposes, warded the same as Snape's. The Potters' Charm would take place publicly, after Harry's birthday party and then the other would be performed later, with only The Potters, Snape, Sirius and Albus present. _

"_I will do it." _

The words, uttered to the joy of both Lily and James, were the beginning of the best and worst three months of Severus's life. He never would have thought that caring for a baby would cause him grief, but it did. For the first few weeks, Harry slept in the bed with him. It was a compromise that he had been forced to make to get any sleep. Since then, the boy slept in his own crib—though Severus indulged in the odd nap here and there with the young child. The only visitors were Albus and Sirius Black.

Albus's visits were few and far in between, containing only news and worry. Sirius's visits were daily, and they were Severus's solitary inlet to the outside world. The other man's company, never thought to be a treasure, helped keep Severus sane. The one-year-old kept him on his toes, but it got to be lonely.

Now, exactly three months after the _Fidelius_ _Charm_ was performed, three months since seeing anyone's face, October 31, there was something incredibly wrong. The feeling that took up residence within the man was compounded into deep fear when Harry began his fit. Half the house was destroyed, but Severus could only hold onto the boy in the corner of the best warded room in the house and wait it out.

It was early morning when Sirius stumbled into the kitchen at Spinner's End, the Apparation shakier than ordinary. He was a mess, and the grief that filled his heart was nearly enough to send him into a depression. His wand was immediately in his hand when he surveyed the damage throughout the kitchen. "Harry!" he yelled, wild panic filling him. He ran to the bedroom, knowing the wards were strongest there and burst in. "Severus! Harry!"

"Quiet yourself, Black. If you wake him, and he destroys the rest of my house, I will have your head."

Choking on a sob, Sirius made his way to the corner and dropped bonelessly beside Snape. He carded his hand through Harry's soft, baby fine hair with one hand and covered his face with the other. "The little rat betrayed them," he whispered tearfully. "If not for you—for Harry—I would find him and rip him limb from limb."

Severus tightened his grip on Harry as grief rained down upon his soul. Lily, his Lily, was dead. No tears were shed as he held onto the sleeping child.

Sobs were wracking Sirius's entire body as he stared down at his best friend's son through the darkness. He wanted badly to hold the baby, but he felt as if he would break him.

Grunting in annoyance, Severus shifted and deposited Harry in Sirius's surprised but willing embrace. "He will likely be hungry soon."

Sirius lowered his head onto Harry's, sliding down so the baby was not so scrunched. "I'm sorry, Prongslet. I thought if I tried hard enough, they could make it. I'm sorry we didn't trust Remus more. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cried.

Harry's eyes blinked open and his hands immediately flexed. His face slowly crumpled and pulled away from Sirius's body.

"Shh." Sirius bounced the boy to stem the flow of tears but was unprepared for the sudden energy emitting from him. "Severus!" he called worriedly.

Severus swept into the room and pulled Harry into his arms. The magic was tempered, though still present as a light gust of wind. "Calm yourself, child," he intoned as he walked from the room. Rubbing the small back, he wondered at the fact that his grief was so much less important when faced with a fussy baby. Without releasing Harry to his highchair, he sat at the partially charred table and mixed the small grained cereal.

Harry's mouth automatically opened to receive the bite as he turned his head to look up at Severus with large, trusting eyes.

It was almost enough to undo the older man. "Eat," he chided calmly when a strong wind blew his hair askew. Harry's magic was out of control, and he knew if the situation was not rectified, the house would be brought down around their ears.

Harry took another bite, feeling the pain within his caretaker and responding accordingly. Grief was present in the house, as well as the residents as they went about their business.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I am distinctly proud of this story in particular. I have a certain fondness for it, as it allows me to play with Snape's character and how I perceive him. I would love reviews telling what everyone thinks of my perceptions, as well as the details within the story. **_

The first of November wrought many changes within the confines of Spinner's End. The Snape household had never held so many visitors, at least as long as Severus had been alive. Within hours of Sirius's initial arrival, Severus was joined by what appeared to be the Order of Phoenix in its entirety.

The subsequent incorporation of Severus's own room and Harry's did not go unnoticed by Sirius, who noted the change without immediately commenting. In the weeks since then, Severus did not allow Harry to be alone with anyone in residence with the notable exception of Sirius and even then, not for prolonged periods.

Severus watched Harry closely without appearing to do so as the baby toddled across the room on legs that were growing considerably steadier as the days went on. The accidental magic was confined to the child's unconscious mind, the prominent exception being when he was tired or felt any strong emotion. It was best to keep an eye on him in every situation.

The teapot was expertly plucked from the Potion Apprentice's grip by none other than Sirius Black. "Refrain from your juvenile antics, Black. My patience is not in high reserve today." Though he kept his eyes on Harry with controlled patience, he was grateful for the smell of soap wafting from Sirius's freshly showered form. Proper hygiene went out the window in the days and then weeks following the Potters' deaths. His own reaction was tempered by responsibility, but the ridiculous animagus had no such qualms. He lived in the bottle for nearly a week before Severus threatened him with switching Secret Keepers and throwing him out. At that point, a considerable effort was made to eat solid food. It was a good thing that hygiene was becoming a matter of importance again.

Sirius's lips quirked into something of a smile at Snape's wording. "Is it ever, Snivelly? Relax, I figured you would serve better as a bodyguard without being otherwise occupied."

Lips peeled back from crooked, slightly yellowing teeth as Severus snarled at the apparent pet name Sirius, and James before that, had adopted on his behalf. He duly took note of the new presence in the room as Arthur Weasley entered with his infant daughter. The red-haired family had been in and out of residence over the past week, and the increasing comfort at bringing various children was fast becoming a nuisance. His home seemed to have become something of the new headquarters for the blasted Order, and there was nothing he could rightly do about it.

Albus made his decision the morning after James and Lily's deaths. There would be no less than five members of the Order at any given time with Harry and Severus. More often than not, there were far more people than that in residence. The destruction from Harry's magic was quickly put to rights, and there were more protective wards raised within Severus's own room to attempt to stave off further destruction. It did not completely stop it, though, as there were nights when the baby completely tore the wards down.

"Harry," Severus said sharply, causing the toddler to giggle as he knocked over a stack of books. The boy wiggled away from Arthur, who tried to grab him for Severus, only to be caught by Sirius.

"You're being naughty, Prongslet," Sirius chastised, blowing a raspberry on the small expanse of midriff that was exposed by the way he was holding the baby.

Harry giggled and tried to wiggle away, hands clutching toward Severus. "Dada!" he shrieked.

Severus rolled his eyes at the child, who insisted on calling him that infernal name. It was something that had been ongoing, since about a month after moving to Spinner's End. The corrections always fell on deaf ears, with the child laughing as if Severus was merely babbling incoherently to make him laugh. "You were being an unpleasant little terror. Any discipline given is well-deserved, hilarious though you seem to find it."

In the weeks since Halloween, Arthur came to realize that Severus's disposition was nothing when it came to the way he cared for the child in his care. His caustic tone did not curb his obvious protective instincts-or paternal ones for that matter. Though the man tried his best to pretend otherwise, it was obvious he loved the boy and periodically gave way to the child's whims.

Sirius passed the naughty baby to Severus in favor of the steaming teapot. "You can't resist aggravating me before tea, can you?" the ex-Death Eater demanded of the baby. He frowned when a tendril of magic shot from the baby to his core, calming him instantly. "That's enough of that. An early nap for you, I think." He ignored the amused looks being shot his way from the other two men. Fatherhood was not becoming him, as he had heard from various members of the order. He was not even a father, just a temporary babysitter until the war was over and Black could legally take over.

"It's really early," Sirius pointed out fifteen minutes later upon rudely barging into Severus's room. He rolled his eyes at the affronted look, as well as the quick covering of the bare torso. "It's a very nice chest, but it's not as if I haven't walked in on you in various states of undress. I promise I can resist jumping you, Sniv. I just wanted to say that it's barely morning and if you put him down for a nap now-"

Severus buttoned his white-collared shirt, trying to will the pink from his high cheekbones. Black had a way of making him blush at the most inane comments. "Your angelic godson has been up since five a.m. His nighttime sleep is riddled with bursts of accidental magic, something that does not seem to affect his overall health but that requires frequent naps during the day."

Sirius frowned down at Harry's crib, where the baby was playing with his palm-sized Norwegian Ridgeback figure. Only one toy was allowed in the crib at naptime or bedtime, per Severus. It was hard to believe such an amazing baby could bring about such destruction. "We could take turns. I could take him some nights-"

"No," Severus said shortly. He refused to relinquish his nights with the boy, sleepless though they may be. There were nights where he was able to sleep solidly all night, but there were also nights where he was forced to rock and calm the little prophesied child. For three months, that child was essentially all he had. While he would not readily admit to any true affections for Harry, Severus needed to protect him, needed to redeem himself. The accidental magic was worrying, especially weeks after it began. December was less than a week away, and there did not seem to be signs of a reprieve.

"Then I can stay in here with you," Sirius offered. At Severus's raised eyebrow, he rushed ahead to explain. "It would give you a break from time to time. I could bond a little more with my godson, and, you know, be closer to that nice chest of yours."

Though his tendency to tease was a frequent occurrence, the reactions it provoked were no less strong as time went on. "Out with you, Black." The blush that suffused the high cheek bones was embarrassing at best. Why did the infernal man continuously badger him?

"It was a joke, Severus," Sirius deadpanned. He fished Harry from the crib, ignoring the warning look, and laid on the neatly made bed. "Why is your bed so much more comfortable than mine?"

Harry rolled onto his stomach and giggled at the animagus. "Si!" he laughed delightedly when he saw the silly face his godfather made. He waved his hand excitedly and pushed himself to his feet on the cushy mattress. "Dada!"

Severus grabbed onto the little hand before he could topple over. He would not have made it quite to the floor, but there was still the fact that he did not want the child to get in the habit of walking, running, or jumping on any bed, much less his own. "Sit on your posterior, Potter." He gently guided him to a sitting position and glared down at the relaxed form of Sirius Black. "I suppose you're happy with yourself, getting him wound up as such."

"Dumbledore wants to see him anyway," Sirius defended, grabbing Harry and raising him above his head. He gave him a little toss, causing Severus's heart to lurch in his chest. "He will be here in an hour or so, and then Harry can take a nap."

There it was. The godfather was already swooping in to make the decisions and save the day. Mean old Severus wanted the child to take a nap, and the godfather says otherwise. Fine. He repeated the sentiment aloud and began his exit.

"Da!" Harry shrieked, crawling rapidly toward the end of the bed. Snape turned in time to see Sirius grab Harry's ankle as he pitched over the side of the bed.

"You ridiculous child," Severus thundered. He scooped the child up and glared at Sirius, who bowed his head sheepishly. "For someone who wishes to be trusted alone with him, you are certainly not well-equipped to prevent disasters."

Hunkering down defensively, Sirius defended himself petulantly, "He's a fast little bugger. How was I to know he would make a daring escape via the edge of the bed?"

"By thinking ahead," Severus said, absent-mindedly checking for bumps and bruises. "He saw his da leaving the room, and-" Suddenly realizing what he just said, his lips pursed. He was _not_ the boy's father. "You need to think ahead, Black. Though your maturity is little more than Harry's own level, you have surely gained _some_ forward thinking."

"Don't compare me to a toddler, Snape!" A promise and several months camaraderie did not always stamp down the ire that tended to bubble up in the eldest Black child whenever Severus Snape was concerned. "I am loads more mature than he is."

"In his defense, he is not even two," Severus said dryly. The man was positively ridiculous in his justifications. He looked down at the happy toddler. "I suppose you're going to put in your own argument?" He rolled his eyes when Harry laughed and began babbling incoherently. "I find your justifications far more appealing than the mutt's." The concession was meant merely for Black's annoyance, but it only caused a sweet smile to light up his absurd face.

The scene was admittedly cute. There were a great many scenes that caused Sirius's heart to leap the same, though he struggled to hide that fact from Severus, lest the man take offense. Being "dada" or "da" did not change his disposition, only his need to prove he wasn't such a great man.

"If you are not going to take a nap just now, I will have no fussing and crying from you. When the headmaster leaves, you _will_ take a nap, though I am loathe to allow you to sleep for longer than an hour or so." He placed the child on the floor with a cursory check of his diaper. Still dry. Giving Sirius a clear look to vacate his room, he opened the door to allow Harry to exit.

"You should stop being so overprotective," Sirius advised on his way out. "A few bumps and bruises aren't going to hurt him."

"The Dark Lord is looking for him," Severus pointed out severely, with one eye on the toddling baby. "Surely an overprotective nature is called for in this case. That _is_ what I'm here for."

The animagus crossed his arms. "You moved Harry to your room, I assume for your peace of mind as well as his protection. You freak out when he _almost_ falls off the bed, you have not taken your eye off him _and_ you twitch every time he falls. He's a toddler, Snape. He will fall as many times as it takes to get used to that big head of his."

Severus found himself swelling with indignation. "That child does not have a big head," he snapped.

"In that whole speech, _that_ is what you take offense to?"

Severus was suddenly bounding down the hall when he saw the entire hallway suddenly begin to erupt in flames.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw his godson laughingly reach out and hold a ball of flames in his hand. An _aguamenti_ had the flames banished within seconds, but Sirius realized through his panic that nothing was actually burned.

Severus checked the crying baby over, casting diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell, so sure they were giving faulty results when everything came back clean. "You are going to be the death of me, child. I _saw_ the fire in your hand."

At that point, everyone in the house was crowding into the hallway to see what the fuss was about. "I think he's okay, Severus," Sirius said _sotto-voce_. "I-He-It was more accidental magic."

Severus scooped the baby up and glared at the hallway's inhabitants. Without a word, he pushed past the onlookers and slammed into his bedroom. It took mere minutes for the voices within the hall to clear and not long after that to get the boy down for a nap.

"I'll not question you again," Sirius said quietly from the doorway. The scathing look sent his way was more than enough to assure him his pseudo-apology was neither accepted nor appreciated.

The sight of Harry amidst large flames was firmly implanted in Severus's mind. If he truly thought he would be alone for the duration of Harry's nap, he would hold the baby close just to make sure he was okay. "I believe he did it on purpose. It is certainly the first time something destructive was conjured by the boy with no physical repercussions. I do not know how he managed to play with the flames without burning himself, but neither would I like to find out how far that protection extends. This must stop before he injures himself."

Guilt from the previous conversation weighed heavily on Sirius's mind. "Maybe your overprotective instincts aren't so bad."

Snape rolled his eyes but did not respond to the ridiculous statement. He did not need Sirius Black to excuse his behavior. Within moments of the uncomfortable silence, the man found himself alone with the baby. Exhaustion weighed heavily upon him. Harry was such a good baby, sleeping through the night and taking naps that allowed Snape a little alone time. Since Halloween, though, the baby was needier, fussier, and it was found within the sour man that he did not want the baby to leave him alone.

The first week with Harry was a nightmare. The baby cried for his mother and father, and Severus sometimes wished he could silence and/or stun the child. He was inconsolable at times, oftentimes snotty, and he scared his caretaker more than Lord Voldemort ever did.

_Severus stared at the cherubic menace. It was of little matter that the child was barely one year old. He was clearly good for nothing but generating snot and waste, though his mess-making skills rivaled that of any animal. He refused to sleep, except on the chest of someone who would never admit cuddling the child. The green eyes made it hard to say no, and he found it all around easier to go along with, especially if he was to find any semblance of sleep._

_The man found he had not grown out of naps when he was forced to catch sleep when he could. Obviously, both Lily and James found it fit to lie, as the child most certainly did not sleep through the night, and getting him to nap was even more difficult. He proved difficult to feed, as he wanted to stick his hand in his full mouth whenever possible and even bit himself at one point when eating a banana. The resulting tears were positively redundant when it was self-inflicted. _

_"You are a menace." Five days in, and he was ready to call up the Dark Lord himself to hand over the nuisance. Sirius Black's daily presence did little to assuage his anger, as that was the only time the horror seemed tear-free. It was an insult. "You eat more than any adult I know, and you're still never satisfied." He cut up spaghetti into what amounted to tomato mush. "I find it difficult not to give you something to cry about, though I made a promise long ago to never strike a child. You, child, amount to drooling, snotty, whining insanity. You throw yourself around, knocking your head on everything. I feel like I have to cushion charm my entire home, _and_ I'm talking to you like you are completely cognizant of what I'm saying."_

_Harry wiggled excitedly as he eyed the spaghetti. Severus took his time strapping the child in before sliding the tray onto the muggle high chair. As per usual, he decided to give his ward a chance to feed himself before taking over._

_The bowl ended up overturned, but most of the fists full of spaghetti made it into the cretin's mouth. It was rather impressive, considering previous attempts did not yield such positive results. _

_When Severus turned toward the sink to place his plate, he was horrified to hear a choking sound behind him. In two steps, he was by the child's side, fishing bits of spaghetti from his throat with his long finger. The ensuing tears and need for comfort for both parties created the beginnings of a bond Severus was unable to explain when Sirius expressed his surprise over the change of attitudes. _

_From that instance on, it was a progressive uphill battle. Harry's newfound legs, coupled with the various sharp corners within Spinners End, as well as the baby's unbalanced center of gravity, led to many injuries and near misses. _

"I did not know, when I took on this infernal job, that my heart would react so wildly. I am twenty-one, Mr. Potter, but I believe you are aging me long before my time." He sneered down at the sleeping toddler, though there was no malice behind it. Beyond that first, shaky week, Harry was actually a very happy baby. There were times when Severus still felt the overwhelming urge to stun him, but it was a far more miniscule urge than before.

Giving up the solitude of his life since Hogwarts (with the exception of the Dark Lord's summons) was difficult when faced with a small child, but the few changes he had to make in his home were of little consequence. Banishing his parents' furniture to the attic was easy enough, as well as allowing Albus and Sirius to decorate the nursery. The blue and white walls were appropriate for a small child, though Severus had to fight the urge to transfigure the large lion plushy into a snake. Only the thought of Lily, whom the gift was from, stopped him.

When the tell-tale sound of the floo sounded, followed shortly by a knock, Severus sighed and gently pulled the drowsy toddler into his arms. "It's time to do something about your path of destruction, young man," he said disapprovingly as he made his way to the library.

The dusty little library, filled with many muggle books, as well as Severus's own expansive wizard collections, was an ideal place to meet with the Headmaster. It was a place frequented by contingent meetings of the Order, though Severus did his best to never attend.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Albus greeted gently, his blue eyes twinkling madly. He smiled genially when Harry buried his face in Severus's neck, burrowing close.

"He just woke up from a nap," Sirius explained when it was obvious Snape had no plans to.

Severus passed the sleepy child to his godfather, ignoring the whines and the brief tightening of arms around his neck before he was able to separate him. "Headmaster, we need to discuss Ha-Potter's accidental magic. While it has generally confined itself to the child's sleep, he is in danger of seriously injuring himself and destroying my home. I witnessed an intentional bit of magic performed by the baby in which he played with _fire_."

Sirius patted the baby's back as he whined and squirmed to get away. "I thought he was going to really hurt himself." He sighed when he realized his godson did not want to be in his arms and set him on the floor. The child promptly teetered and then fell on his diaper-clad behind. The resulting wail caused Severus to roll his eyes. Perhaps he should have allowed the child to sleep.

Albus chuckled when the books began to shuffle on their shelves. "Power he knows not, indeed," he muttered to himself. He crouched down to Harry's level and held out a child's snitch, produced from one of many pockets.

"He's too young for that," Severus said automatically. All he needed was the child to toddle after it and fall or, Merlin forbid, use accidental magic to go after it.

Shaking his head, Albus pushed himself to his feet, ignoring his creaking bones. "One is never too young-or old for that matter-for play, my dear boy. Now, I have done some research on Harry's newfound condition. His is a rare one, but I believe it has to do with-for lack of a better term-empathy."

The two men blinked at one another. "Empathy," Severus repeated, turning back to the headmaster.

"In a sense," Albus confirmed. He sighed heavily and seated himself on a lumpy, well-worn armchair. "The night of his parents' deaths, young Mr. Potter likely felt, as I did, the brief moment of severe magical imbalance. I believe the magical imbalance, combined with the tragedy of the loss of two parents who loved him dearly, allowed the release of his magic in a destructive manner. Since that fateful night, Harry has displayed an alarming amount of power. While I believe no harm would come to him, there is always the possibility." He looked at Severus over his half-moon spectacles. "He is, after all, only one."

Severus's eyes narrowed. As if that was a fact he would have forgotten. That was a fact he was forced to remind _Albus_ when the blasted prophecy was brought up. He glanced down at Harry, who was less interested in playing with the practice Snitch as trying to force it into his tiny mouth. Crouching down, he listened sharply to Sirius saying, "That's not exactly something we can forget." He pulled the Snitch from Harry's mouth and spelled it clean. Carefully passing his hand over it, he mentally sighed when the little wings were released, causing the bright green eyes to widen in delight.

Albus carefully picked up his teacup and took a sip, studying the dark young man with the joyous child. It was obvious Severus cared a great deal for little Harry, so what he was about to suggest would not be such a shock. "There is a way to safely bind little Harry's magic."

Severus carefully snatched the Snitch from the air with grace that shocked Sirius. He tapped the golden ball before releasing it again. "Explain," he said shortly, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. He was unsure of whether he was seriously considering binding the boy's magic, but it was of little consequence to listen.

"Harry is too young to teach proper control. By all rights, his magic should have been released little by little over time, possibly through random bouts of the accidental magic that has been released all at once. The quick manifestation of magic, and at such a strong level, essentially guarantees that it will not fully be controlled or contained, especially in his unconscious state." The prelude was necessary to build up to what he was saying and what he would ultimately be asking of Severus.

The Snitch darted to and fro around Harry's head as he laughed joyfully, trying to touch it. Severus spelled it to stay within certain confines, guaranteeing the boy would not fall on anything that could truly harm him. Albus's roundabout way of getting to the point allowed both young men to keep a close eye, as well as take some enjoyment from the carefree laughter. Not that the dour half of the two would admit such a thing.

Severus stood still, doing his best to ignore the restless shuffling from the ill-trained mutt. Though he was uncomfortable standing before the Headmaster listening to him blather on, he was at least polite enough to stand still. The man really had no manners. Add to that the fact that Harry was leaping around after a shimmering ball and he was ready to unleash terror on the two Gryffindors. "Wait," he said quickly. He was certain his mind had been on Albus's speech, but surely the man had not just suggested such a thing. "You want to bind my magic to Harry's?" The thought was ludicrous at best, murder at worst. The many variables involved in tying two people's magic together could ultimately end up destroying one or both parties.

"I thought only parents could do that," Sirius said, interested but not completely against the idea.

"One who loves the child with a parental affection and who will not abuse it will work just as well."

"What made you think of me then?" Severus asked with genuine incredulity. "I have neither parental affection nor love for the child." He looked to Sirius for support, only to backtrack at the obvious shock on the man's face. "You hold grand delusions, Black. Not only do I hold not affections of any kind, I am also only using him for redemption. He is a ridiculous child who I have sworn to protect. I hold no ability to care for-"

"You loved Lily," Sirius interrupted fiercely. It was not himself that held the delusions but Severus. The love for Harry was in the man's every action, his every protective twitches, and every ridiculously sweet word to the baby. It was true that there was no senseless babbling or baby speak, but there was also no malice. There was true a_ffection_, and Sirius was under no delusion of who would be the best for the spell. He knew all this, yet the anger and indignation, as well as the hurt, that swelled within him showed in his very countenance.

"I have not the ability for love," Severus said severely. "Your words, or do you not remember them?" He was acutely aware of Harry staring up at the adults, ignoring the Snitch flitting about his small head.

"I was a child, Snape!" When was the git going to see that he has grown up? It was unfair to be persecuted daily for his adolescent misdeeds. That particular conversation had taken place in fifth year, after the Marauders had realized Severus's love for Lily. James had brutally brought it up, and Sirius had quickly followed up with the callous remark that the greasy little bat had not ability to love. "I know you loved Lily, and I know you love Harry!"

"You know no such thing!" Severus roared. He swooped down and picked Harry up from where he dissolved into tears before gliding from the room. He would be no part of their outrageous schemes, and neither would he allow Harry to be.

"Never mind the fact that you just contradicted yourself," Sirius muttered mutinously. His eyes sought out Albus's sad ones. "He really does love him."

"Do not feel the need to defend him, my boy. I know as well as you do the love he holds in his heart. He must come to terms with it on his own, though I do hope it is soon."

"You grabbed that Snitch awfully quickly in there," Sirius said casually. He tried to still his nervous shuffling, as he knew he was interrupting Severus's reading. Harry was walking around the parlor amidst his many toys, happily trying to gather as many into his arms as possible.

"As the son of a long line of Slytherins, I am certain you know how reflexes could mean the difference between humiliation and hidden embarrassment." It was said without looking up from his book, though he was acutely aware of the other man's movements. If he brought up the binding, Severus would hex him.

"I don't understand why you never went out for Slytherin Seeker. Could've maybe given us a run for our money instead of handing over the victory every time."

Giving the man a calculating look, the book was deposited on the corner table. "I can ride a broom passably well but certainly not with the required grace."

"I'll call that a good thing. Couldn't stand the competition." He seated himself among the toys and grinned softly at Harry. "Hey, buddy. Let's cheer up dear ol' Dada. He's being all grumpy and reflective now that Dumbledore's gone and upset him."

Severus opened his mouth to berate the animagus but reflexively caught Harry when the child was launched his way. "You idiot! Do you realize the great many objects within this room a baby could injure himself on? I should-"

"Slytherin reflexes, remember?" Sirius pointed out mischievously. He felt as if his goal was accomplished when Snape's lips twitched and he settled Harry in his lap to read. Though the man was staunchly against Dumbledore's idea, he felt certain that he would eventually convince him. He hid a grin. Or Harry would.


End file.
